


Everything changes

by jessie8345



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie8345/pseuds/jessie8345
Summary: i don't even know felt the need to write and this is what has come of it, please give it a chance and if anyone has any advice or ideas let us know in the comments :)It was supposed to be a normal shift - one mistake puts Nicole's life in danger and will forever change it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 34
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Things in purgatory have been uneasy, it felt like there was something in the air, a sort of electricity flowing across the land. Not one of them could of what it was or the effects it was about to have on their lives.  
Nicole’s late shift had started like any other a mound of paperwork that she was sure would take her all night to do. That was until a call came in. Answering her phone one of the local ranchers told her that they could see a large group of people hanging round in the woods on their property they assumed it was kids illegally drinking and was worried they would become aggressive and destroy parts of their land. Straight away Nicole assured that she would leave straight away to deal with the underage drinkers. Letting the sheriff know where she was going and the information she had been given. 

“Stay on your radio and let me know if there are any issues” The sheriff stated calmly. He would’ve gone with her but with how stretched the budget as they were massively understaffed and couldn’t leave the station unmanned. 

Nicole left the station and entered her car. Already on her way, she felt something come over her a feeling setting her on edge telling her to run leave and don’t answer the call but she was an officer and that wasn’t her job. She pulled up on the edge of the woods grabbing her flashlight she checked her weapon and radio checked the sheriff before heading in all this standard procedure. As she entered the woods, she couldn’t hear any sign of kids drinking or even messing around heading to the place the caller had described she was shocked. Where she stood clothes were surrounding folded and placed, she was more confused than ever she checked in with the sheriff.  
“Erm Sheriff, I think we’ve got a situation here. I can't understand what?” Nicole radioed Nedly.  
“What’s happening Officer Haught” Concern lacing his voice he knew how good of an officer Nicole was so was worried when she mentioned the situation.  
“I think we might need black badge on this one, I'm in a clearing in the woods surrounded by 9 perfectly folded outfits male and female I think this is going to be on of there cases more than ours Sir?”  
“I will hand them my radio so you can explain everything, Haught doesn’t let your guard down”.  
“Yes, sheriff” Nicole said still checking around her surroundings.  
Nicole continued to explain the situation to Dolls, Wynonna and Waverly. Waverly was concerned and they all agreed to meet her there.  
Before Nicole ended the conversation something caught her attention “Wait, I think I can hear something I’m going to check it out ill leave the radio on but you won't be able to get through to me” after agreeing Nicole headed towards the noise.  
Discovering quickly that it was the biggest mistake of her life she could hear the growling before she could react the wolf was on her lunging from its hiding place in the bushes she didn't have time to react she covered her face with her forearm stopping the wolf from getting her face it. The wolve bit into it. The radio on everyone was already rushing to the car Wynonna and dolls upfront and Waverly in the back radio still in hang as soon as they heard the blood coiling scream they were already moving not being able to get back in touch with Nicole was frightening her more than anything she had ever experienced. 

The radio had gone silent last thing they heard was Nicole’s screams and a howl but after that there was nothing, they had already informed the ambulance service of the events and was sure that they were on their way too. Waverly was shaking extremely scared for Nicole she just wanted to hear anything. Anything that would let her know her girlfriend was alive and okay when they arrived at the woods Waverly launched herself from the car barely letting it come to a stop. Dolls and Wynonna were by her side running with her to find Nicole keeping track of landmarks she had described when finding the area. When they came to the clearing, they saw Nicole unconscious but breathing. 

About to break Waverly took in Nicole's body her uniform covered in tears and rips Dolls moved to check her pulse he signalled everyone that she was still alive quickly opening her shirt to see her wounds “Waverly the first aid kit! Waverly!” he brought her attention back.

Waverly moved opening it getting gauze and cloths out to help with the bleeding handing Dolls a gauze and bandage to help with the bite mark on her arm "Nicole, baby? You need to open your eyes, please baby?" Nicole stirred but didn't wake soon after the paramedics turned up pushing the team away they got to work packing the particularly large scratches to stop the bleeding and transferred her to a gurney to carry her out the woods Waverly felt helpless to do anything the only thing keeping her standing was Wynonna's arm around her waist.

Waverly was allowed in the ambulance and Wynonna and Dolls followed closely behind in the SUV once at the hospital they moved her into a private room making everyone wait at reception. Nedley turned up not 5 minutes later seeing everyone sitting impatiently he made his way over.

"Any news on her condition?" truth be told he was guilt-ridden he should never have sent her out on her own, he should have gone with her or called Lonnie into work to cover him. If he had known it would have turned out like this he could have avoided it altogether.

Wynonna answered seeing that her sister was barely keeping herself together and not sure she was even listening in the first place "They took her through, they stopped the bleeding but she had lost a lot of blood. We're waiting for the doctor to come to talk to us at the minute it looks like it can go either way" Feeling Waverly's eyes on her she refused to look into them after she had just said that the women she loves might not make it.

"I need some air" Waverly stated as she walked out the building when reaching a bench outside she fell against it one arm keeping her steady while the other covering her mouth trying to keep herself from throwing up her bodies natural reaction to the worry, fear and stress it was feeling her breathing growing more and more heavier she realised she was very close to a panic attack trying to calm herself she tried taking long deep breaths pulling as much air into her lungs as possible.

After her being gone for about 10 minutes Wynonna was getting worried and decided to check up on her sister heading outside she saw Waverly leant over holding her head tightly tears flowing freely. her heart shattered knowing there was nothing she could do to make it all better.

"Hey, baby girl. How're you holding up?" She knew exactly but wanted to give her an invitation to talk about it and not force it on her.

"I don't know what to do Wy. I love her, I love her more than anything. I just I don't know what ill do if I lose her? I can't lose her."

"I know Waves, look we don't know right now but we will have a better understanding when the doctor comes until then we have to stay positive that she will come through, you know damn well how stubborn she is and there is no way she isn't in there fighting" 

Waverly smiled and moved to walk back in the hospital with Wynonna supporting her in whatever way she could.

What felt like hours later, they finally saw a doctor walking towards them she let out a small smile "Are you the family of Officer Haught?"

"We are" Waverly answered they might as well be. Nicole didn't speak to any of her family anymore so they were the closest thing she had.

"Okay so the wounds she sustained somewhere worse than others but we have managed to close the bigger ones and bandaged the bite on her arm also her blood levels are slowly returning to normal we have her settled into a private room, do you have any questions?" The doctor stated calmly and precise giving them a second to let the information sink in.

"Can I see her?" Waverly stated voice so relieved that all was looking good for her recovery.

"Yes, of course, follow me" 

Waverly just looked at Wynonna silently asking her to join and she did so the two followed the doctor down the hallway to the room. Opening the door the brunette gasped at the sight of her girlfriend hooked up to many machines she rushed to her side grabbing her uninjured arm kissing her hand trying to comfort Nicole and herself even though she was still unconscious.

"She's been given a sedative during surgery to help her with the pain it should be wearing off soon if you have any more questions or she wakes up don't hesitate to get me? I will leave you too it" she gave a small smile before taking her to leave closing the door behind her.

Feeling like she needed to give her some space Wynonna asked if she could get her a coffee she accepted and she made her leave.

Seeing Nicole stirring she at least tried to comfort her "I thought I lost you, baby it's me. It's Waverly, please open your eyes baby"

"Waves, is that really you?" Trying her best to wake

"Yes baby, it's me I'm right here" she states seeing Nicoles eyes struggling to open to the brightness of the room she felt like if she gripped her hand any tighter she would break it. 

Finally opening her eyes she saw the beautiful face of her girlfriend staring with such worry in her usually bright features she tries to sit up to show her she was okay now feeling the pull of the stitches on her stomach she looked down her body confusion lacing her features. Noticing the look on her face Waverly asked her

"Nicole... what do you remember about what happened?" 

"Not much" Nicole breathed out pain evident in her voice "The last thing I remember is checking in with Nedley and doing my last checks before going in the woods. What happened?" 

This is what she was afraid of, not knowing the whole story she started from the beginning telling Nicole the events of that night right up to the growl "the last thing we heard was your scream and a thud"

Nicole was strangely quiet just taking the information in "I remember"

"How are you feeling, can I get you something?" she wanted to do anything she could to help the redhead she felt so helpless, she needed to help in some way however small it may have seen.

Nicole took a breath "Can you help me get the gown up, i... I need to see"

It was a simple request but one Waverly had been dreading she knew what damage had been inflicted but had no idea how the redhead would respond to it "Are you sure, baby you got a lot of injuries in the attack" it was nothing to Waverly she loved Nicole but she didn't want her to hurt in any way shape or form.

Nicole nodded she was sure in her decision and Waverly moved to help her lift her gown exposing her stomach. Nicole gasped at the sight of her skin covered in bandages "What the hell was that thing?".

"What do you mean?" Waverly asked cautiously 

"Waves I... I can't shake the feeling that it was just a normal wolf it was massive at least 2 times bigger than average it also seemed more calculated its movements, I can't describe it and it's eyes. Oh my god, waves! its eyes glowed a deep red I've only just remembered"

Waverly looked at her taking in the information sorting through it trying to make sense of it "We will look into it once you are given the all-clear Nedley's here and he'll probably put it down to an animal attack but once you're allowed to leave I'll take a look in black badges databases and see what we can find sound good?" she asked

Nicole nodded along thankful that she believed her "You don't know how much I love you, baby come here" she flashed her signature smile while tapping the space next to her

"Nicole!" she whisper shouted "your injured you should be resting" Waverly stated as a matter of factly 

"I don't care, I wanna snuggle with you" taking a breath "I need you close" looking down at her hands half ashamed of the weakness she was showing 

"Okay but no moving, deal?" she said trying to support her girlfriend

Waverly moved from the chair and carefully laid down next to the redhead finally settling after the long night she stroked Nicole's hair until she finally dropped off back to sleep Waverly soon following.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later Wynonna had dropped off the research for Waverly and using Nicole's hospital table she had papers scattered all over it. she was told by doctors that as soon as she woke up Waverly was allowed to take her home to rest. She was terrified she didn't know what to do is she suppose to tell Nicole that it was a possibility that she might be changing into a werewolf. The healing is the beginning signs but she didn't know anything about her heritage that maybe her parents were the cause that she didn't know that it might be a possibility. She hoped she rested for as long as possible because when she wakes up it could potentially change her entire life and then the pack that turned her could come for her.

Meanwhile, 

"Aden! What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what you have done? Lexa growled standing at her full height looking way more intimidating than ever. Upon her gaze, Aden was cowering the power of her alpha outmatching his beta pushing his body further into the ground unwillingly forcing him into the ground by the sheer force and power she held.

"Heda, I didn't mean to, I thought she was a hunter she had found our camp I couldn't let her hurt our pack" he spoke calmly fear and guilt lacing his voice to not aggravate the Alpha any more than she was already.

"She wasn't a hunter! she was a cop here because of the children you were supposed to be watching were messing with the livestock she was here because of your actions. Now we have to stay, I didn't want to settle here there's too much risk but no I don't have a choice, do I, Aden?" Lexa's fury passing through the pack connection she can feel the rest not even in the room bowing there heads in respect to her power. 

"Aden, leave I want you out of my sight finish your chores and from now you will answer to Indra understood?"

"Yes Heda, of course" Aden bowed once more and exited the room swiftly

"Leave us!" the rest of her pack filtered out the room one by one.

When everyone had left all the stress and worry took its toll on Lexa. Clarke moved to comfort but sensing the underlying anger in her mate and alpha stopped her from letting her guard down she let her hand drift down to her elbow tracing small circles to help her to relax "Lex, are you okay? I know you didn't want to do this again so soon, are you sure she's turning?" She had a breath of relief when Lexa grabbed her hand moving to cover it with hers.

"I felt it Clarke, the moment she was bitten the connection to me was made. She's going to be powerful too. We have no idea what bloodline shes from it could mean the difference between friend or foe. It's almost unheard off it feels strange and I can't put my finger on what's troubling me." Lexa's voice was laced with leftover frustration and tiredness.

"So how are you going to get her here, she's the police. She's not exactly going to be easy to convince". Clarke stated uneasily at the fact at hand.

"Her girlfriends the answer, I've seen them around town there inseparable there's real love there if we change her too that could be a way to bring them both into the pack" Lexa forming her plan while pacing around her tent formulating the plan to its fullest sparing no detail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be all over the place as I'm currently getting my ass kicked by UNI but I will try to get at least one chapter out a week, thank you for sticking with me through this :)

Back at the hospital Nicole was awake but still had no idea of the situation she was in. Waverly was waiting until she got Nicole home to tell her the implications of the night before and what it will mean for them. Nicole knew Waverly was hiding something but trusted that she would tell her when the time was right. After the doctors did their last checks they gave the all-clear for her to go home but had to come back in for testing because they couldn't explain why she healed so fast.

Wynonna had dropped Waverly and Nicole off at the homestead.

"Right I'm off kids! Shory's is calling my name" She laughs driving back out towards town.

"I don't think she will ever grow up" Waverly giggles shaking her head at her sister's antics.

going into the house Nicole stopped short of the living room looking intensely at Waverly now the more she waited the more stress was building within Nicole unable to stop herself she just blurted it out "What actually happened waves".

'This is it' Waverly thought taking Nicoles hand and leading her to the sofa in the living room sitting down with her not letting go of her hand while she tried to organise her thoughts enough to be clear and precise. She takes a deep breath before starting " So to start I've been doing a lot of research since what happened to you to try and figure it out. The whole situation it felt... off like it just wasn't a normal wolf attack it didn't make sense the camp and the clothes on the floor and I remembered when I was studying supernatural creatures I came across information on werewolves there had been slim to nothing accurate information on them and I only got to a certain point before I couldn't continue".

Nicole stood up started slowly pacing in front of Waverly as she continued "So basically I know what the starting signs are of the 'change' and the first one is instant or quick healing".

Nicole froze in place not looking to her healed scratches and then down to the faint outline of the bite "But if I healed then wouldn't the bite be gone as well?"

Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes as she turned to face her "In some legends, the bites don't heal they're there as a brand of sorts so other wolves can tell if you were born or bitten. But there is another issue the parents of a bitten wolf have to be werewolves for the child to turn"

Nicole lowered her head looking at her feet it killed Waverly to see Nicole so unsure of herself she just wanted to wrap her up and protect her from the world.

"Waves my parents were barely around as it was, I wouldn't have a clue if they were" Nicole's anger grew thinking of her parents and all they had done and neglected to do "The longest conversation I probably had with them was them telling me that I was useless and shameful and they wanted nothing to do with me ever again. I packed my bag and left. That was the last time I saw them. The last time I ever wanted to see them again"

Waverly stood up, taking Nicole's head in her hands, forcing her to look her in the eyes "You Nicole Haught are an amazing person who I love with everything I have and if this is happening then we will work through it, your not and will never be alone again" she says reaching up on her tiptoes to place a soft sweet kiss on her lips. 

The kiss ignited a hunger within Nicole she had to have Waverly now there was no time "Baby I need you".

Grabbing Nicole's hand she quickly drags her upstairs reaching through her door she closes it to at least try to stop any interruptions from her sister she turns towards Nicole. She doesn't have a chance to move forward before Nicole is pinning her to the now-closed door moaning into her mouth. Waverly tries to grip Nicole to pull her closer there not usually this rough but its all she wants at that moment but before she reaches Nicole's body she grabs Waverly's hands and pins them to the door above her head and all Waverly can do is moan again as Nicole pushes more their bodies flushed with each other Nicole moves her leg in between Waverly's tight against her centre. 

Waverly groans grinding down against her leg. she whimpers at the contact right where she needed it "Please baby more... I need more!" Waverly begs as she hears a godforsaken growl from Nicole she looks up into blood-red eyes of Nicole that seems to completely sober her up no longer Nicoles features change as she stops her movements sensing something is wrong. 

"Baby what is it, are you okay?" she asks concerned that Waverly hasn't spoken since the interaction started worried that she had been too rough and hurt her in some way.

"No Nic I'm fine its... just... your eyes," she says as she's leading the redhead to the mirror in her room that gasp she hears from Nicole nearly breaks her she can hear the confusion and shock evident in it. Holding onto her waist she feels Nicole's knees buckle and she slowly lowers her to the ground sobs racking her body Waverly just holds her tight rocking her slightly trying to ease the anxiety and fear she knows the redhead must be feeling.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say everything will be okay because I don't know, but I want you to know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you Nic nothing will ever change that" Waverly whispers gently into Nicole's ear.

Breaking through the sobs Nicole answers "I love you too baby" letting her emotions take over knowing Waverly will be there to catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine :)

When Nicole finally calmed down. They were still holding each other on the floor just needing comfort within each other's arms when there was a knock at the door.

"Right I'm coming in. So stop any funny business, I don't need to see my baby sister getting it on!" without waiting for them to sort themselves out Wynonna walked in taken back with the scene in front of her concern flooded her features rushing over to the couple she knelt down in front of them a hand on each of their shoulders "What happened are you okay?!" looking between the couple.

They shared a look and seemed to speak with each other without needing words. It was a simple 'are you okay with me telling Wynonna what happened?' Nicole nodded and they both took a deep breath when wavery spoke for them both which Nicole was grateful for.

She began "So I was telling Nic about my research and what that might mean for her and basically we were talking and then kissing and I pulled her upstairs so... we could... ya know" she stepped around the issue awkward trying to explain that bit.

"Bump uglies" Wynonna smirked at her sisters obvious skirting round the explanation

"Well yeah... basically when we got into the room we kissed again and it got really... intense" Now Waverly was smirking at Nicole sharing a small smile between them "and when we were getting more into it I heard Nicole well... growl and when I looked up her eyes were well... red a deep blood red" 

Trying to contain how shocked she was Wynonna looked between them both "So your research was right Nicole is now a werewolf, did you know your parents are werewolves?" 

At the mention of her parents she felt the anger rise through her body she tensed her fists flashes of the memories appearing in her head she could only slightly hear Waverly shouting for her to stop when she came out of the anger fuelled rage she looked up towards Wynonna who was a step away from her hand resting against peacemaker when she saw Nicole come back to herself she let her hand rest at her side. 

"Dude!? What the hell was that?" Wynonna trying to grasp at what had caused the outburst of emotion

Nicole looked down towards her hands releasing the clenched grasp she saw the blood running from them shocked in her own actions she looked towards Waverly who was running around her room trying to find something to wrap her hands to stop the bleeding. When Nicole unclenched her hands she saw the claws black and sharp like blades from each fingernail she quickly grabbed the desk Waverly's mirror was on and when she looked into it she saw her eyes blood-red again she took a deep breath calming the storm inside of her she took deep breaths until she felt her heartbeat settle and the images subsided and when she looked back up her eyes were normal and the claws retracted back to her normal fingernails and she slumped down once again to the floor.

Waverly ran back over to Nicole after finding a freshly washed towel she started cleaning her hands to get a better look at the wounds on her hands but when she wiped away the blood there was nothing there only the blood to prove it actually happened "What's happening to me?" fresh tears sprung to her eyes and Waverly just wrapped her arms protectively around her shoulders just letting the redhead take what comfort she needed. Looking at her sisters maybe for comfort for herself or maybe some help and answers.

Looking defeated Wynonna just sighed and looked between Nicole and Waverly "Come on, we need to get you to the station if there is anyone that knows more about this will be dolls and Jeremy".

Nicole looked up to Wynonna fear now dominating her facial features "But... What if they take me away. Black badge I mean? It's what they do isn't it experiment on supernatural creatures that's what Dolls did with that revenant" 

"Look, Haught, do you really think I am going to let anyone take you from my sister let alone experiment on you. anyway, it's my job to torture you. it's in the big sis description" Wynonna ended with a big smart ass smile and Nicole relaxed a lot. It killed Wynonna to see her friend usually so full of sass and confidence look so defeated and confused so... unsure of herself.

Not a word was spoken the drive to the station "So from what I've heard and seen what triggers it, is strong emotions so as long as you stay calm you should be fine around people we. If you feel any emotion getting out of hand remove yourself out of the situation or try to calm down its what you feel is best for yourself, okay?" Wynonna told Nicole looking into her eyes through the rearview mirror. Nicole just nodded back and they got out of the car and headed into the office. Luckily Nedley was on his 'lunch break' when they turned up so they didn't have to explain why she was at the station while on sick leave.

They walked in the office, none of them sure how to tell the rest what was happening to Nicole.

Closing the door behind her Wynonna turned to see the couple looking at her pointed looks basically asking her to talk for them she knew Dolls better than anyone and probably the best way to state it without Nicole getting locked away without further information 'right okay you can do this' she thought to herself "So the research we have been doing about Nicole's incident basically it isn't just suspected anymore Nicole is a werewolf or at least in the process of turning we need to pull all resources and figure this out fast this its top priority we need answers" the room stayed silent "Dolls?"

"Yes of course Wynonna. She's part of the team we'll find out what we can but first, we need to figure out how this impacts her life how the change is triggered the signs." Dolls took a deep breath and looked at Wynonna "We also have to consider the risk to our safety" now staring at Nicole "I'm sorry but there is a good chance you won't be able to control this we need to put some safeguards in place. I'm sure you understand" he stated looking at Nicole and then to Waverly.

Everything clicked into place for Nicole she hadn't even considered that she was a threat or a danger to everyone around her "What do you have in mind?" 

"Oh hell no! You think for one minute that I'm going to let you take Nicole away or at the very least lock her away you have another thing coming I am not losing her and there is no way in hell I'm leaving her anywhere that isn't home safe!" Waverly near shouting getting very close into Dolls' personal space Nicole pulled her back and into her arms.

"Guys we'll be back in a sec. We just need to talk" with nods from the others she gently took Waverly's hand leading her out of the station

Leaning against Waverly's jeep Nicole took Waverly in her arms talking softly trying to soothe the nerves she could feel coming off her girlfriend "Waves, baby you know they're right. If there's even the smallest chance that I could hurt anyone god forbid if I hurt you I could never forgive myself. Baby, I couldn't live with myself. I know you're trying to protect me but I know deep down you know it's the right thing to do" 

"I know... I know your right but I can't sit here and watch them take you or lock you up I... I just can't do it. I love you and i don't want to see anything harm you" 

"Then don't. Waves I don't want to see anything upset you and I know you will put yourself through for me but I don't want that I want to see you happy so I need to ask a favour of you. One you have to promise to agree to" Holding her check gently keeping close eye contact

"Anything Nic" 

"I need you to go to shorty's and get yourself a drink. When I go back in I'll send Wynonna over to keep you company" 

"But what's going to happen to you?"

"I'll go talk to Dolls and do what he thinks is best I love you waves and the sooner I know how to control this the sooner I can be back in your arms showing you just how much I love you" she ended with a suggestive eyebrow raise letting Waverly know just what she means

"Fine but you make sure you at least keep your phone on you I'd die if anything ever happened to you" leaning up giving Nicole a soft kiss "I love you too Nic more than anything keep in contact with me I want regular updates no exceptions. Walk me over?"

"Of course baby"

turning Nicole walked back to the station to really see what this all meant for her

In the bar, Waverly took her usual seat ordering a drink she stared at it more than drinking it.

"Hey, your Waverly right?" 

Waverly looked at the blonde stranger "yeah can I help you with something?" 

"oh no no well I do need some help but I'm i was hoping to approach you first for advice in a way maybe some support?"

"Well, no offence but I really don't know you but my girlfriend might she's a police officer. What do you need help with"

"I do need police help is there any chance you can take me to her I'm sorry I don't mean to take up any of your time but I don't really have a lot of confidence in the police force" seeing a slight glare from Waverly the stranger continued "I mean it's nothing to do with the person wearing the uniform more the system itself" 

Waverly smiled "Course I can take you over it's not a problem" Walking out the bar something felt altogether wrong she felt at ease when she saw Wynonna walking out the station towards her. Too focused on Wynonna Waverly never saw the blonde moving quicker than humanly possible she felt a sharp bite of pain looking down she saw the end of a needle sticking into her neck. Before she could shout for help she saw Wynonna trying her best to make it to her but it was already too late she was in a vehicle and she could hear the distant screaming coming from Wynonna. 

Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Was it clean?" Lexa looked to Clarke 

"Not as clean as we wanted, the sister saw us" Clarke gave Lexa the biggest puppy eyes she can manage 

"Clarke?" Lexa looked expectantly at her

"It went right to plan until the sister ruined everything. We waited and followed the plan we got her outside but while we were taking her the sister was already on her way over and we have a problem apparently bullet wounds from her gun take a lot longer to heal" while finishing Clarke pulled her top down so Lexa could see a bullet graze to her right shoulder "She clipped me as I was getting in the van".

"Shit Clarke, I told you to be careful. We've heard about the protectiveness of the heir over her sister!"

"I know but we are still on plan and everything is as it should be" Clarke calmly stated looking to an unconscious Waverly chained to the wall "And soon she will be here ready and willing to listen to you"

Back in town, a furious Wynonna is storming through the doors of the police station and into the black badge office "Dolls! You got Haught sorted?"

She could see Nicole in chains linked to the wall in a black badge holding cell Dolls looked her up and down observing her carefully "Silver chains and the cell was reinforced to hold revenants until we can figure out how to help her control this, she's secure and as comfortable as possible"

"Good cause we got big problems Waverly's been taken I need you to trace a reg" Wynonna takes a step towards the cell she was concerned when she hadn't heard a noise from Nicole

"Hotshot?" 

As Nicole looked up towards her Wynonna realised why she hadn't heard anything it was because her emotions had gripped so powerfully she was using every bit of concentration to not lash out the blood-red eyes and the claws where proof of that as the claws retracted Wynonna leant down so she was eye to eye with her through the bars she tried to reach in 

"No!" The sheer power of the shout nearly knocked Wynonna on her ass 

"Jesus Haught! You scared the crap out of me. Look we'll get her back you know I will"

As Nicole went to speak again there was a knock at the door she motioned for Nicole to be quiet if it was the sheriff I'm sure he'd have some questions about his deputy being chained up in a cell she stood in the doorway blocking the view to the room while dolls opened the door lucky she had the way blocked because it was Nedley "Erm, hey dolls this was just dropped off anonymously at the front desk he nodded to the sheriff and closed the door leaving the three of them alone again as dolls walked over to the women he opened the envelope and began to read...

BLACK BADGE

"We know the bite took and the officer is now one of us. We offer a chance to solve this peacefully she is now part of the pack and will do as told if Nicole isn't at the meeting place at dusk ALONE we will be forced to take our anger out on sweet little Waverly. I'm sure no one wants that

Pack Alpha

"Shit!" Wynonna's worried gaze matched Nicole's

"Wynonna you have to let me go, I have to go or they'll hurt Waverly"

"Not a chance in hell are we going to do what they want. Look, Haught, I know you love my sister and you know I love her too. We'll bring her home but I'm sorry right now we can't let you anywhere near that Alpha not without knowing the effect she could have on you"

"Wynonna I want to help I can't just sit here and wait. This is happening because of me" 

Nicole knew that Wynonna was right but it didn't make her feel any less guilty she wished she had never responded to that call.

Meanwhile, Waverly was beginning to stir shifting slightly she jolted awake realising when she had limited movement "Nicole! Wynonna! Dolls!" she called for anyone that could help her but when the door opened a brunette walked through with the blonde from the bar upon seeing her all the memories flooded into her head of the actions that brought her to this point "You?! this is because of you where am I?"

She received a sharp lap cutting her lip in the process "You will not be here long girl! but if you address me or my mate or any of my pack in that way again you will be punished for it harshly" 

Waverly didn't know what hurt more the slap or her words both seemed to impact her the same "What do you want from me?" she answered slumping her head in defeat

"Simple. you are the bait Waverly we need to bring Nicole into the pack and you were the best way to bring her to us" Lexa stated calmly 

"Now come on. We have a meeting to attend and for your sake she better show" 

Waverly was unchained and hauled to her feet by the powerful alpha even if she could move enough to struggle she somehow knew it wouldn't get her far she needed to trust Wynonna to keep Nicole as far as possible away from this that's all she cared about. Approaching the van once more she was placed in the boot once more. 'Great this is going to be comfortable' Waverly thought to herself 

At the clearing of where Nicole was attacked Lexa Clarke and a few people from the pack in wolf form were waiting for Nicole to arrive. When they heard footsteps approaching Clarke gripped Waverly holding her securely with an arm around her neck.

"The Heir!" 

"We told you what would happen if the Officer was not here alone now everything that happens is of your own fault for not following the rules I set out" with only a look to Clarke an unspoken order Clarke bit forcefully down on Waverly's shoulder the only thing that could be heard was a pain-filled streaked that carried across the land even reaching Nicoles now sensitive hearing causing her to really test the strength of her bonds even though since Wynonna left it all she had been doing refusing to stay out of the fight deep down she knew she had no chance but she wasn't going to let it stop her trying. 

Before Wynonna could react the wolves were in front of her blocking her from her still screaming sister 

"WAVERLY!"

The screaming stopped and she could just see through the barrier that she had passed out. She could see them moving her back towards the van she had peacemaker trained on the wolves in front bouncing target to target 

"Earp there's too many if we make a move they could kill her" 

"Shit! Fuck! I know! get back to the car" Wynonna ordered softly even though they had already missed their chance because the van was gone and the wolves were already putting distance between them

Returning back at the office there was already another letter waiting for them she read it while walking through the station

The officer is one of us and now your sister will be too when she's ready to talk give her this number

Pack Alpha 

Wynonna was furious at herself at the alpha at the prospect she had failed and made the wrong decision that resulted in Waverly being punished for it 

"You failed I heard her scream I felt her pain and I couldn't protect her because you had me here chained like an animal I could have saved her I felt everything she felt I still feel everything she feels. You need to let me do this their way because if that's there starting point i don't want to know what else they can do!"

Back at the wolf den emotions were also running high full of confusion and concern "What is happening to her? I've never seen any reaction like this" Clarke could hear the panic in the alpha's voice which made her feel even sicker to her stomach 

"I've never seen it either there must be a reason for it!" 

Upon arriving back they took Waverly's body from the van and back into the room when she began spasming uncontrollably she was running a fever and sweating through every layer of clothing she had covering her skin 

"Some sort of sickness?" Clarke questioned 

"I don't know" Lexa growled softly she didn't like not knowing 

Moments later there was a ring "Well that was quicker than I thought"

Answering the call Lexa removed herself from the room and calmed her voice "Hello, Officer"

"Where are you!? I can feel her pain! I need to know" Nicole near screamed down the phone

"That's not possible your not even mated? Look, Nicole, this was never meant to happen it's got way out of hand. I can send some pack members to receive you but you MUST be alone or you won't survive to see her again" 

"I'm not stupid I can feel her pain I'm alone give me the address to the meeting point" 

"No need there should be a vehicle pulling up in a few seconds, at least this gives you little time to tell the heir where you're going"

True to her word the car pulled up in front of her with two people "Get in and drop the phone" Nicole did what was asked and entered the passenger side of the car seeing a blindfold pushed towards her and cuffs she place the blindfold over her eyes and felt the cuffs being closed snugly around her wrists. 

All she cared about was waverly and if this got her close to her she would do anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys ill be putting a couple of chapters up to make up for being MIA thanks for sticking with me

Nicole really hadn't thought this out. Now that she had the time to think through her decisions she found she was scalding herself for the decisions that had brought her to this moment. She was walking right into the wolf den right as the alpha wanted. She's got everything she wanted Nicole is there but feeling another wave of pain from Waverly it took her out of her thoughts she subconsciously she knew that her decisions that she's made are for Waverly to protect her from any threats. She felt the vehicle come to a stop and she thought 'This is it'.

The blindfold was pulled from her face as the sunlight near blinded her. letting her eyes adjust she took in her surroundings one large building looked to be an old abandoned home. She would have been impressed if she didn't know that Waverly was inside in pain. She was lead to a large room which must have been the dining room at one point entering through the thick wooden doors where she finally met the Alpha that was the cause for her life and now Waverly's life upside down.

"Where is Waverly?" Since arriving Nicole could feel her love, even more, each tremor passing through her body and each time she writhed in pain

"There is something we need to discuss first" Lexa stared the wolf down when she heard the growl rise up from Nicole "Listen to Little pup, i didn't mean for this to happen but the events that have unfolded I have never witnessed before. Now I am your Alpha I don't want to force submission from you but if it comes to that I will. So will you just take a breath and let me speak?"

Nicole studied the women's profile carefully using her police training to try and sus out a hidden lie or truth she knew Waverly was in pain so if the Alpha's way was the quickest to get her to Waverly she would cooperate fully. Taking in the women she took a step back and lowered her head slightly. It seemed to appease the Alpha enough for her to carry on speaking.

"Right to start I am Lexa leader and Alpha of the Trikru pack and this is my mate and partner Clarke. But back to Waverly, there is a trait between mated wolves that limited to the pack Alpha basically I am sure you have researched how you have changed and the reason behind why it worked for you?" Nicole nodded in understanding and conformation "Right but the issue is that I and Clarke have the ability to turn anyone an average human or a child of a wolf."

"So Waverly is turning but why is it so painful for her its nothing like I've ever felt during my turning?" Nicole started feeling like she was being messed with

"That is the issue, it's not the bite that is the issue it's Waverly herself there is a battle going on inside of her we know what it is but I believe if you are feeling her emotions without being mated you have a very powerful connection you should be able to save her, give her the strength to fight within herself" Lexa was putting a lot of faith in the new wolf and her healer for guidance. "I will take you to her now" Lexa motioned for Nicole to follow

They came to a smaller door upon opening the room was nicely decorated it looked out of time with the rest of the house her eyes fell on a small looking Waverly swamped by the kingsize bed she ran to her side she could hear her small whimpers "I'm here waves, I'm here!" she looked at Lexa and Clarke tears flooding her eyes at seeing her love in agony "what exactly is happening and how do I fix it?"

"Basically from what we have gathered from experience and legends Waverly was not fully human before she received the bite she was something else and now the wolf and the other being are fighting for domination for control over her body" 

"So what is she?" She was worried that Waverly knew but didn't tell her out of fear or something else. No, Waverly wouldn't do that she trusted her to love and care for her she wouldn't keep something like this away from her

"Nic... Nicole... is that you?" the small voice laced with pain and tiredness sounded from the bed in an instant Nicole was by her side holding her hand

"Waves baby it's going to be okay we will figure this out you'll be right as rain as soon as we sort this out, okay baby?" Nicole putting on a brave face for Waves to keep her as calm as possible

"I can feel it tearing me apart Nic... I don't know how to stop it, it burns so bad feels unnatural... had a weird dream Julian... ward... not... my father..." with that Waverly drifted back to sleep.

"Shit!? That's why she's hurting so much it makes perfect sense" Lexa muttered

"What does love? She believes her father not to be hers so that means that the father is the supernatural yes?" Clarke stated

"Yes but years ago I heard a rumour that the angel Julian had left his post and fell in love with a woman and bared a child he was pulled from our world and punished it was just word but if what I think is true. Waverly very well might be that child. Given her age, it matches with the date of the rumours. It would also explain why it feels unnatural to her, angels are pure beings. I know what we need to do!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, had a hell of a block with this chapter, thanks for sticking with me ;) 
> 
> All mistakes my own :)

"So what do we do? Come on, please. I can't lose her" Nicole was desperate she couldn't lose the woman she loved.

"Now I don't know if it will work. I'm pretty much working off instincts here, but given that your connection is so strong already it might just work," Lexa stated calmly, not wanting to give Nicole hope "There's a gift between mates where we can take the pain from the other, if you can take her pain it might clear her head enough to give her the power to fight this and survive."

"But we're not mated, is that what you're saying that I will have to mate her for this to work. I don't even know what that is and I won't do anything without her consent" Nicole narrowed her eyes at Lexa

"No, that's not what I'm saying anyway you cant mate without both being willing parties. What I mean is that your connection is nothing like I've ever seen it's unheard of that unmated wolves can feel emotions from the other in all my years I haven't come across it. I'm hoping that because of your bond it may still work" 

"What should I do?" Nicole is desperate now that she may have a solution to help Waverly.

"It's an instinct more than anything, to just hold her hand and focus on taking that pain for her when you feel it, your instinct will be to pull away, you must not do that, it will increase the pain and it could break that connection," Lexa made sure she got that through to Nicole before motioning for her to grab Waverly's hand "Focus Nicole."

"Okay, come on Waves we can do this together"

Nicole closed her eyes and put as much focus as physically and mentally possible into pulling that pain from Waverly. Just as she was beginning to think it wouldn't work she felt a surge through her body. Her veins turned black and she could feel the pain entering her body. She gritted her teeth and tried to contain as much as possible. She felt her head grow light as the pain tapered off and she saw Waverly take a large gasp as she fell back into Lexa's quick hands. She laid Nicole down next to Waverly thinking her closeness might help.

"Do you think it will work?" Clarke asked, taking her alpha's hand

"Honestly I don't know, only time will tell, unfortunately. Come on, they both could do with the rest. It's up to Waverly now. Lexa motioned for Clarke to follow her out the room stationing a guard at the door to report any changes or to get them if either awoke.

It was like a storm inside her body and mind she could feel every ounce of wolf venom travelling her body tearing her apart but then everything grew quiet and for the first time she could think. she heard a voice talking in the distance, soft and inviting in her mind as she moved closer to it. Standing there was a man Blond tossed hair and dressed in a white suit "H... Hello, erm do I know you?"

"You don't but Waverly, my name is Julien, your father. I know you must have many questions but I need you to listen to me, the venom is killing your riping you apart because of the angel inside of you fighting against it, you need to learn control and switch it off. I will talk you through it but it has a consequence you might not be able to use any angel abilities you have, but you will live at least. I can help guide you through your mind, I can take you to the switch metaphorically, but you have to be the one to flip it. Is that what you want?" Julien asked carefully 

"Yes, anything... I'll do anything to get back to Nicole my family. They're everything to me" She begged

Julien seemed to be having his own internal battle but nothing mattered when it came to saving his daughters life "Okay. Take my hand, Waverly"

When she took his hand, it was like Shorty's bar built around them, but it was different: she could feel the difference, no presence of the past seemed to cling to the walls of the building, no smell of liquor in the air, but in front of her was a choice she could. she was standing between the doors and steps into the bar Julien turned to look at her: "This is your choice, climb down the stairs and remain just an angel or walk through the doors back to your life but there still may be consequences, I just need you to know."

Waverly looked in his eyes seeing nothing but truth in them. But this wasn't a choice for her: with one look at the stairs she turned her body towards the doors of the bar: "I wish I could've got to know you better, you seem to care," she looked at him as a flash of pain and regret swarmed his features.

"I have always been watching over you Waverly and will continue to do so, it wasn't my choice. I wish you could've known me too but for now, at least you have a family to get back to" for the first time Julien smiled as he saw his daughter take determined steps through the double doors as she left he whispered, "I'm so proud of you, love you, my daughter".


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was quite short so i managed to get this one out early :) enjoy
> 
> All mistakes mine :)

"So what do we do? Come on, please. I can't lose her" Nicole was desperate she couldn't lose the women she loved.

"Now I don't know if it will work. I'm pretty much working off instincts here, but given that your connection is so strong already it might just work" Lexa stated calmly not wanting to give Nicole hope "There's a gift between mates were we can take the pain from the other, if you can take her pain it might clear her head enough to give her the power to fight this and survive"

"But we're not mated, is that what you're saying that I will have to mate her for this to work. I don't even know what that is and I won't do anything without her consent" Nicole narrowed her eyes at Lexa

"No that's not what I'm saying anyway you cant mate without both being willing parties. What I mean is that your connection is nothing like I've ever seen it's unheard of that unmated wolves can feel emotions from the other in all my years I haven't come across it. I'm hoping that because of your bond it may still work" 

"What do I do?" Nicole was desperate now that she may have a solution to help Waverly.

"It's an instinct more than anything just hold her hand and focus on taking that pain for her when you feel it your instinct will be to pull away you must not do that it will increase the pain and could break that connection" Lexa made sure she got that through to Nicole before motioning for her to grab Waverly's hand "Focus Nicole".

"Okay, come on Waves we can do this together"

Nicole closed her eyes and put as much focus as physically and mentally possible into pulling that pain from Waverly. Just as she was beginning to think it wouldn't work she felt a surge through her body her veins turned black and she could feel the pain entering her body she gritted her teeth and tried to contain as much as possible. She felt her head grow light as the pain tapered off and she saw Waverly take a large gasp as she fell back into Lexa's quick hands. She laid Nicole down next to Waverly thinking the closeness might help.

"Do you think it will work?" Clarke asked taking her alpha's hand

"Honestly I don't know, only time will tell, unfortunately. Come on they both could do with the rest. It's up to Waverly now. Lexa motioned for Clarke to follow her out the room stationing a guard at the door to report any changes or to get them if either awoke.

It was like a storm inside her body and mind she could feel every ounce of wolf venom travelling her body tearing her apart but then everything grew quiet and for the first time she could think. she heard a voice talking in the distance soft and inviting in her mind she moved closer to it. Standing there was a man Blond tossed hair and dressed in a white suit "H... Hello, erm do I know you?"

"You don't but Waverly, my name is Julien your father. I know you must have many questions but I need you to listen to me the venom is killing your riping you apart because of the angel inside of you fighting against it you need to learn control and switch it off. I will talk you through it but it has a consequence you might not be able to use any angel abilities you have, but you will live at least. I can help guide you through your mind I can take you to the switch metaphorically but you have to be the one to flip it. Is that you want?" Julien asked carefully 

"Yes, anything... I'll do anything to get back to Nicole my family. They're everything to me" She begged

Julien seemed to be having his own internal battle but nothing mattered when it came to saving his daughters life "Okay. Take my hand, Waverly"

As she took his hand it was like shorty's bar built around them but it was different she could feel the difference no presence of the past seemed to cling to the walls of the building no smell of liquor in the air but in front of her was a choice she could. she was standing between the door and steps into the bar Julien turned to look at her "This is your choice climb down the stairs and remain just an angel or walk through the doors back to your life but there still may be consequences I just need you to know"

Waverly looked in his eyes seeing nothing but truth in them. But this wasn't a choice to her with one look to the stairs she turned her body towards the doors of the bar "I wish I could've got to known you better, you seem to care" she looked at him as a flash of pain and regret swarmed his features

"I have always been watching over you Waverly and will continue to do so, it wasn't my choice. I wish you could've known me too but for now, at least you have a family to get back to" for the first time Julien smiled as he saw his daughter take determined steps through the double doors as she left he whispered, "I'm so proud of you, love you, my daughter".

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months could have passed and Waverly would have been none the wiser. She slowly opened her eyes to the world terrified of where she was and the danger she was in but felt an overwhelming sense of comfort as strong arms held her as delicately as a flower. Opening her eyes fully she saw a splay of ginger hair and immediately felt a lot safer. She hated to wake the redhead but knew she needed to know what kind of situation they were in.

"Nic baby, wake up" she spoke softly not to startle her 

"Waves sleep time i don't have to be up for work until 9" Waverly smiled at the redhead's obvious confusion 

"Nicole where not at home do you remember how you got here" still keeping her voice as soft as possible

That seemed to alert Nicole as she shot up remembering all the events that brought them to this moment "Waverly!" soft tears began falling from her eyes "Oh baby, thank god, thank god you're okay. I was so scared of losing you I thought I was going to lose you" she was near sobbing into Waverly's neck.

Waverly cried with her "It's okay Nic I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon I promise you. I love you baby!" they held on to each other for what felt like hours when they heard movement outside the door.

"Open it" The door opened and Waverly was on high alert. Not knowing the events that had passed in the few hours of unconsciousness.

"Good, it worked. Waverly, how do you feel?" Lexa asked softly

The anger inside Waverly boiled over having her life completely changed. She might never know what her angel abilities are or the good they could do when she learned how to use them "How do I feel! Well, you have turned my life upside down and nearly killed me and forced me to make a choice to give up a part of myself i didn't even get to understand!" Waverly launched herself at Clark revenge on her mind but Lexa stood in front of her mate.

"Stop this it won't end well for you" Lexa shouted but seeing that Waverly wasn't backing down she was left with no choice but to enforce her will upon her. 

Waverly fell to her knee's clutching her head in some unseen attack. But seeing Waverly drop Nicole rushed her "You said you wouldn't hurt us!" 

Lexa turned to Nicole seeing a new threat and Nicole dropped too but through gritted teeth, she looked to Lexa's eyes red and pushed up onto one knee trying to force herself to her feet but before she could break free she felt the power ease 

"I am your Alpha, you may be strong Nicole but nothing will allow you to overpower me understand? Now that's dealt with I bet you could do with a meal and if you follow me and give no further trouble I would be quite happy to accommodate that" Lexa spoke as if she was in a business meeting. 

Nicole now at Waverly's side looked to her love nodding and then nodded to Lexa. "Good now if you would like to follow me and I will explain everything to you from our side of things".


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me :) things are a bit crazy right now and my mental health has taken a big hit I'm working on it but it is what it is. Please enjoy i love reading the comments, all the support is amazing it makes me want to keep going :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own ;)

Arriving in a large dining hall a large wooden table looking fit for a queen Lexa took a seat at the head of the table, Clarke, to her left and motioned for Nicole to take the seat to her right with Waverly next to her "Right we shall talk while our meals are being prepared. Now I know a lot of things have changed for you and this whole situation got way out of control. But I believe once I explain you may have a different point of view on our people. Let's start at the beginning" Lexa looked directly at Nicole "The night you were attacked, I'm assuming you were called by the rancher whose land some of my people were by yes?"

Nicole thought for a moment much of that night was fuzzy only remembering certain details "Erm, yes that's right dispatch had gotten a call that there were kids in the woods by carls farm and I was sent to make sure they weren't causing damage or drinking underage and move them along" 

"Yes, now the police should never have received that call we stay completely off the radar it was a major safety risk that they had drawn that attention to themselves but you see they are children only just learning to run and control the wolves inside they were training and Aden a boy I thought to be a man had neglected his job and allowed the children to run riot he was the one who attacked you Nicole and he has lost his ranking within the pack because of it"

A growl sounded off startling everyone surrounding even Lexa is was deep and guttural and almost feral sounding voice emitted from Waverly "She was nearly killed! He nearly killed her and all he gets is a fucking demotion! He needs to DIE!" Waverly's body was hunched over the table standing on shaky legs she finally looked up into Lexa's eyes a dark orange glowing in her eyes. Nicole noted the slight look of worry in Lexa's features at that moment it was well hidden but it was there underlying then like a power surge Waverly collapsed convulsing on the ground. Nicole went running to her side until a voice sounded off 

"Stop! Don't move any closer it's happening to quickly she should have a couple more days until the first change this is unprecedented, but we don't know the effect of the angel side of her. So for your own safety take a step back and stay out of the way" 

Nicole watched in terror as she saw Waverly's limbs distorting and reshaping into that of a wolf as her mouth extended into a snout and k9 teeth appearing in her mouth she finally stopped convulsing and tried to stand on 4 shakey legs. Lexa took a step closer to Waverly and watched her quickly round on her growling in an attack position "Waverly can you hear me? I know your angry and confused but i need you to calm down and listen to my words can you do that?" Waverly looked around and launched forward towards Lexa shifting in a moments notice Lexa became a large black wolf standing at full height she was nearly at Nicole's shoulder. but as Lexa shifted a power thudded throughout the room seeming to bounce off every surface. "I said listen! I am your Alpha! you will obey me pup"

This seemed to get waverlys attention snapping her out of the rage fueling her change and it finally looked as so she was coming back to herself. she lowered herself to the ground laying down in front of Lexa clearly submitting to her. but as she was laying down it was as if she was finally taking in her appearance and with shocked eyes, she moved her head around her own body taking in the paws teeth and body she whimpered in confusion. Once again Lexa spoke softly and calming "Waverly?" Waverly's eyes locked with Nicoles and then Lexa's "Now I have your attention I need you to take deep breaths" She listened intently to Lexa's voice softly commanding her "Good. Now I need you to picture your human form clear in your mind as best you can and then picture your body shifting from wolf to human slowly as you can. But don't forget to breath".

Slowly Waverly's body began to shift back once again becoming human she was hunched over once more breathing heavy. She felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up expecting to see a worried Nicole but what she wasn't expecting was Lexa's look of pride. She felt something click within her maybe Lexa wasn't as bad as she thought in the different sizes of wolves Lexa probably could've ripped her to shreds but instead she calmed and comforted her. 

"Good Waverly. Very good!" Lexa praised the young wolf 

"What the hell was that?" Waverlys tone was filled with exhaustion and underlying fear

"That was your wolf. It seems that your angel side may not be as dormant as we first thought it has seemed to have merged with your wolf. It is the only explanation i have for the fact of the early change and how painless it was to what it should have been also for the colour of your eyes they were orange instead of red but it has seemed to make you a powerful wolf unless we teach you to control you could very easily become something more a feral beast with no thought other than the kill a wild animal. I can help you control this by training you myself. I too struggled to control the wolf within for some time so I have experience if you'll let me that is? 

"Yes please, I don't want that any of it. Please help me? I couldn't see anyone it was like I was blacked out but I could still feel my body moving I just wasn't in control of it and that was terrifying I don't want to hurt anyone" Waverly's voice was filled with desperation as Nicole comforted her draping her jacket around a very naked Waverly

"We will start as soon as possible" Lexa stated her tone back to all business

"So what happens now?" Nicole asked 

"We eat... Then finish our talk there is still much I need to tell you"

**Author's Note:**

> Any advice let us know :) Hope you enjoyed more to come.


End file.
